Sonic Goes Too Fast
by cloud-crine
Summary: SONIC NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN! WHoa
1. Chapter 1

"Aooooooooga" said The Horn. "Everyone run to the Ceremony of Death" said the LoudSpeaker. Sonic ran as fast as he could! So fast!  
"WHoa, ! Sonic. YOu need to slow down. A bit, there." said his Best Buddy Tails. "Shut the hell up, Tails. I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! No such thing as too fast for me! Ha ha ha! WOOSH!" said Sonic to his Best Buddy Tails. Tails looked at him. "He will die." said Tails.

At the Ceerermonety of Death. "Today, Knuckles shall be killed." said Big The Cat, the executioner. "What!" said Knuckles, distressed." Big The Cat, the executioner grabbed Knuckles by the face. And then.

**_HE CRUSHED HIS FACE, AND TORE OFF HIS SKIN, AND ATE_ HIM.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaaaah" said a dying Knuckles. And then, Knuckles died.

"Aaaaah! No! No!" said ROGUE The Bat. "How dare you Object to this Man's Death." said Big The Cat, The Executioner. Big The Cat, The Executioner grabbed Rogue, and Stabbed her throught the chest 20 Timers. Then Big The Cat, The Executioner chucked her bod over a mountain.

"DA na na naaa na naaaaaa

Da na na naaaa na naaaa

Da na na naaa naaaa naa naaaaa

DA na na naaa na naaaaaa

Da na na naaaa na naaaa

Da na na naaa naaaa naa naaaaa

Na na na na

What goes up most come down

Yeah my feet dont touch the ground

Feel my move with every pace

A motocross without no sound  
I can feel your every vase

Step aside trouble to face

Like a laserbeam my eyes on you!  
Watch me blow your mind away  
Which me save the day!  
Feel my storm is getting close heading your way!

SOnic heroes

Sonic hereos.

SOnic hereos. Yeah!"

sang Sonic while he was running. But then, a bad thing happened.


	2. Shadow's Words

"Sonic! You better slow down!" Shadow said. "Fuck you, Shadow!" said Sonic, and he kept running as fast as he could to the Ceremony of Death. He loved the Ceremony, because he enjoyed watching his friends be executed for no reason. He found it hilarious, and this was the first year ever that he was late.

"Where is Sonic..." Amy wondered. "I am scantily clad for a reason!" "Rogue, have you seen Sonic?" said Amy. "No, Amy." Rogue said even though she died in the last chapter. "Ugh. Maybe this will bring him here." said Amy. "She then removed her bra. Her breasts were revealed to everyone.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a burst of speed. "I wonder why that happened." said Sonic as he ran really fast. Then, Sonic felt his fur falling off. "That is strange." he said. When he touched the fallen fur, it burned his fingers. "Must be the wind." said Sonic, and he kept running. "Shadow ran after Sonic. "Sonic! If you keep running fast, your skin will burn up, and you will die. Slow down." said Shadow to Sonic. "Ha, you are a true moron! I need to get to the Ceremony as fast as I can." said Sonic and he kept on running. Shadow started to cry..."No, Sonic. I love you, and I lust for your body. Do not die. Do not take that beautiful, sexy, blue body away from me, or I shall spend my nights erectionless." said Shadow as Sonic disappeared into the distance.


	3. Sonic's Gory Death

_Vroooooooooooooom._ Sonic was running fast, like a car, except it was faster than a car. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRGH I GOTTA GO FASTER" said Sonic! He was about to reach his limit. By now, he was furless. He looked like a human. His skin was peeling off. But it was worth it, for the Ceremony of Death.

**L**adies and Gentlemen, the last execution of the day! " said Big The Cat, the executioner. He grabbed his trusty ax and put Vector the Crocodile on the thingy. He put his ax in the air, and he swung it, and Vector's head came clean off, flying into the crowd! Sally Acorn caught it and laughed with glee! She loved decapitation, it was her favorite method of execution. Then everyone heard a noise that sounded like running really fast. It was Sonic! Amy jumped up, and ran outside, breasts swinging in the air. "Ahh yes, Sonic! Please Sonic, I want the D!" Sonic started to give her the D, but then his body snapped in half! "Aarhahhraraahaaaaaaaaaaagh" said Sonic. Sonic's corpse was bleeding everywhere. "Noooooooo!" said Amy, covered in Sonic's blood. Amy spotted the lower half of Sonic's body, and gave herself the blood covered D. But it is not the same as receiving the D from Sonic.

Shadow watched from a distance. "I warned you, Sonic."

And then, Shadow's erection deflated.

The End.


End file.
